The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to augmented reality.
Augmented reality (AR) is a modern computing technology that uses software to generate images, sounds, haptic feedback, and other sensations to augment a real world environment. While the creation of this augmented environment can be achieved with general-purpose computing devices, such as cell phones, more specialized equipment is also used, typically in the form of glasses or headsets where computer generated elements are overlaid onto a view of the real world by being projected or mapped onto a lens in front of a user's eyes. With the help of computer augmentation, information about the surrounding world of the user, as well as other digital elements overlaid onto the world, become interactive and digitally manipulable. This technology has the potential to transform countless aspects of human life, from construction to military training to space exploration. One salient field where augmented reality is poised to make a significant impact is that of social networking. With the rampant success of such social media platforms as Facebook® (Facebook® and all Facebook®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Facebook, Inc. and/or its affiliates), Instagram® (Instagram® and all Instagram®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Instagram LLC and/or its affiliates) and Snapchat® (Snapchat® and all Snapchat®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Snap Inc. and/or its affiliates), augmented reality seems likely to be the next direction in social networking.